The Chosen One
by Barbara123
Summary: Hunger Games akan segera dimulai dan pemilihan kali ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya. AN: ditulis untuk event Levi Movie Fest 2015. Prompt: Hunger Games. Tema: Horror/Mystery/Thriller. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin punya Isayama Hajime.**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat. dont like dont read deh :p**

 **AN: fic ini buat event Levi Ackerman Festival: Levi Movie Fest 2015.**

 **Tema: Horror/Mystery/Thriller**

 **Prompt: Hunger Games**

 **dibuat untuk hari ketiga 21 Desember.**

 **karena promptnya Hunger Games, jadi ini ditulis di dunia Hunger Games :p**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Chosen One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyaris mustahil menyembunyikan Isabel dan Farlan dari tatapan tajam orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Dalam hati Levi menyumpahi tubuhnya yang pendek itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa meraup tubuh Isabel sepenuhnya dengan tangannya. Isabel mulai balas mendelik ke arah mata-mata yang memerhatikan mereka. "Mau apa kau?" dia mendelik ke arah kakek tua berkulit hitam yang sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya. Levi dengan gesit menundukkan kepala gadis itu, membuat Isabel menjerit protes.

Sebelum sang kakek sempat berbuat sesuatu, Levi menyelipkan tangan di saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan ujung pisaunya. Melihat itu, orang-orang langsung menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau hebat sekali," Farlan bergumam pelan. "Hanya dengan sekali tatapan, kau membuat mereka semua pergi ketakutan."

"Mereka tidak takut padaku." Levi berujar dengan datar, pelan-pelan kembali memasukkan pisaunya. Tangannya tetap tersembunyi di balik saku, menggenggam pisau pemberian Kenny erat-erat. Dia menengadah, mata abunya menatap ke depan. "Mereka takut pada pamanku."

Isabel cekikikan. Bocah 12 tahun itu dengan tenang kembali berjalan, melangkah di sisi Farlan. "Tapi, _brother_ , aku yakin mereka juga takut padamu. Namamu terkenal sekali di kalangan kami."

Levi menahan diri untuk tidak melotot ke arah gadis itu. Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dua bocah ini lakukan sampai mereka tersesat ke daerah Seam, daerah di mana semua rakyat miskin perlahan-lahan mati kelaparan. "Kalian sudah tahu kalau sosok kalian sangat mencolok." Levi bergumam pelan. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke depan, seakan-akan menantang siapa pun yang berani mendekati mereka. Di Seam, nyaris semua orang punya sosok yang sama. Rambut gelap dan mata keabuan, seperti Levi. Orang-orang dengan warna 'cerah' seperti Isabel dan Farlan biasanya tergolong di kategori Merchant—daerah dengan penduduk yang berkecukupan. "Kenapa kalian datang ke sini? Kalian bisa saja dirampok."

"Rampok saja. Toh kami tidak punya uang satu sen pun." Farlan mendesis dingin. Mendengar itu, langkah Levi terhenti. "Kami sudah tidak bisa lagi tinggal di daerah Merchant. Daniel mati minggu lalu."

Kali ini, Levi langsung mematung. _Si tua Daniel…_

Tangan Levi terasa dingin.

Dia mendelik tajam, menyeret dua bocah itu masuk ke salah satu lorong gelap. Dia mengabaikan bau tajam yang menyeruak dari salah satu tong sampah dan menatap Isabel dan Farlan lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah berhasil memasukkan kalian berdua di kalangan Merchant ketika kalian berdua masih harus memakai popok." Dia mendesis, sesaat teringat akan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di mana dia yang bersedia untuk tinggal bersama Kenny kalau Kenny berjanji untuk memastikan supaya Isabel dan Farlan bisa tinggal dengan salah satu pembuat roti di Merchant. Sejak saat itu dia jarang berjumpa dengan dua bocah ini. Tapi dia tidak keberatan karena Isabel dan Farlan tidak perlu mengorek tong sampah untuk mencari makanan. "Dan kalian akan tetap tinggal di sana."

"Tidak ada siapa pun yang mau menampung kami." Isabel merengek, matanya mulai berlinang. "Ayolah, _brother_. Biarkan kami tinggal di Seam bersamamu."

Levi tidak menjawab. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Isabel dan Farlan tinggal bersamanya. Tinggal bersamanya berarti tinggal bersama Kenny. Tinggal bersama Kenny berarti menjadi pembunuh bayaran atau perampok untuk bertahan hidup. Pemuda 16 tahun itu terdiam, memeras otaknya, berusaha mengingat penduduk Merchant yang tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Sekilas, dia teringat akan Dr. Jaeger yang selalu tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengannya. "Ayo," dia kembali berjalan, memeras tangan kedua adik angkatnya. "Kita ke rumah Jaeger. Dia akan menampung kalian."

"Tidak mungkin!" Farlan mengerang. "Istrinya baru saja melahirkan! Tidak mungkin dia punya cukup uang untuk merawat kami."

"Kalian bisa bekerja untuknya dan tinggal bersamanya." Levi kembali berujar dengan keras kepala. "Setidaknya kalian akan diberi makanan."

"Kami tidak keberatan kelaparan." Isabel melotot. "Sebentar lagi Hunger Games akan dimulai. Seminggu lagi. Bukannya kita bisa mendapat gandum dari kepala distrik kalau kita menulis nama kita dua kali di dalam undia—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan nama kalian masuk ke dalam undian dua kali." Levi menggeram, tanpa sadar meremas tangan kedua adiknya, membuat mereka berdua mengernyitkan dahi kesakitan. Setiap tahun, Hunger Games akan dimulai. Dan setiap tahun, akan terpilih satu pemuda dan satu gadis untuk mewakili setiap distrik. Di _game_ itu, mereka semua akan bertarung sampai hanya ada satu orang yang selamat.

Setiap anak yang berusia 12 tahun sampai 18 tahun harus menulis nama mereka di undian. Yang paling 'beruntung' akan terpilih.

"Tahun ini kalian berdua 12 tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya nama kalian akan masuk ke dalam daftar Hunger Games." Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka terpilih, tidak peduli meski kemungkinannya kecil.

" _Please_ ," Farlan memutar bola matanya. "Kau sendiri sudah 16 tahun. Namamu yang ada di dalam daftar itu sudah belasan karena kau selalu meletakkan namamu lebih dari dua kali demi gandum. Kau masih belum tetap terpilih. 'Kan setidaknya ada seratus anak yang namanya masuk undian. Belum tentu kita dipanggil."

"Benar. Perbandingannya satu banding ratusan." Isabel menimpali.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu." Levi mendelik lagi. Tahun lalu, si kecil Nifa terpilih meski pun namanya hanya ada satu saja di balik tumpukan ratusan nama itu. Dan tentu saja, bocah 13 tahun itu langsung tewas di detik ketika _game_ dimulai. Darahnya terasa membeku ketika dia membayangkan Isabel berada di posisi Nifa. "Ayo. Akan kubawa kalian ke rumah Jaeger."

Isabel merengek dan Farlan melotot. Levi mengabaikan semua itu.

 **xxx**

"Levi, bukannya aku tidak mau…" kerutan dahi Jaeger menjadi semakin dalam. Matanya terlihat bersalah. "Tapi kami sendiri tidak sanggup kalau harus…" ucapannya terputus. Di lengannya, seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam menatap mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja punya anak. Tapi kau dokter." Levi berujar dengan nada datar. "Kau punya cukup uang. Dan mereka tidak keberatan bekerja untukmu."

"Levi," Isabel berbisik pelan. "Itu bukan anaknya. Dr. Jaeger mengadopsi bayi itu juga."

 _Juga?_ Di detik itu juga, istri Jaeger masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, menggendong bayi dengan rambut pirang terang. Levi mengerutkan kening. Baik Jaeger mau pun istrinya tidak mempunyai rambut pirang. Milik siapa bayi itu?

"Levi, perkenalkan. Ini Mikasa," Jaeger berujar, seakan-akan membaca pikiran Levi. Jaeger menyodorkan bayi yang ada di pelukannya, membuat bayi perempuan itu berceloteh sesaat. "Dan yang ada di pelukan istriku itu namanya Armin. Kakeknya baru saja meninggal dan kami sudah berjanji untuk merawat Armin."

"Mereka berdua bukan anak kalian?" Levi menyipitkan mata.

"Bukan. Eren sedang tidur." Sang istri menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak akan bisa menampung kami," Farlan menggenggam tangan Levi. "Maaf merepotkan, Dr. Jaeger."

Jaeger menggeleng, menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh bersalah. Levi hanya bisa menunduk, menggertakkan gigi. Dia memutar tubuh, kembali menggenggam tangan dua adiknya. Namun Jaeger terburu-buru berdiri dan menahan Levi. "Seminggu." Dia memberitahu Levi. "Setidaknya sebelum Hunger Games. Kami bisa menampung mereka. Tapi setelah itu…"

Seminggu.

Dalam waktu seminggu dia harus mencari keluarga yang bersedia menaruh Isabel dan Farlan di bawah atap rumah mereka.

Levi mengangguk singkat. Matanya tetap terpaku tajam pada sang dokter. "Aku akan kembali malam ini, membawa daging buruan."

Farlan dan Isabel terlihat seakan-akan mereka nyaris menangis ketika Levi memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

Siapa? Siapa yang bisa menampung dua adiknya?

Dia berjalan cepat, mengabaikan tatapan jijik yang tertuju padanya. Dia memang salah satu penduduk Seam yang selalu punya aura kematian. Tapi pakaiannya selalu bersih, dia selalu memastikan kalau tidak ada kotoran atau darah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Dan tetap saja, setiap penduduk Merchant selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Perut Levi bergejolak pahit ketika membayangkan dia yang harus menitipkan dua adiknya pada orang-orang ini.

Dia masuk ke dalam semak-semak, berjalan pelan menuju pagar yang rusak. Dengan gesit dia melompati pagar itu, masuk ke dalam hutan. Sejak kecil Kenny selalu membawanya diam-diam untuk berburu. Meski tentu saja tujuan berburu itu untuk melatih kemampuan Levi dalam menghabisi nyawa, bukan untuk mendapatkan daging. Tapi setidaknya dengan berburu Levi bisa membawa daging untuk keluarga Jaeger. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menampung kedua adiknya lebih lama lagi.

Hari sudah menjadi semakin malam. Levi melompati pohon demi pohon, mata abunya mendelik tajam. Ketika dia mendarat di salah satu dahan, napasnya terhenti. Dia mendengar bunyi dersikan dahan-dahan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada angin. Tapi kenapa terdengar suara daun yang berdesik?

 _Polisi?_

Tidak. Tidak ada polisi yang berani memasuki hutan yang penuh akan binatang buas ini.

Levi kembali melompati dahan, kali ini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di balik jubah, menggenggam erat pisaunya.

Di detik ketika dia mendengar suara kaki yang mendarat di dahan, Levi memutar tubuhnya dengan gesit, pisaunya yang terancung tinggi itu berkilat di balik kegelapan malam. Namun, sebelum dia sempat menanamkan pisau itu ke tubuh siapa pun yang sejak tadi membuntutinya, dia dihantam dengan kekuatan penuh, membuatnya langsung terjatuh dari dahan pohon. Di saat-saat terakhir, dia memutar tubuh, mendarat di tanah dengan kaki dan tangannya. Dia mengabaikan sengatan tajam batu-batu yang menusuknya, dengan gesit dia berlari cepat, berusaha untuk menjauh dari orang misterius itu.

Tapi siapa pun orang itu, dia bisa berlari secepat Levi. Pemuda itu menahan jeritan ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dihantam ke arah pohon terdekat.

" _Got you,_ " suara lelaki yang dalam terdengar, membuat amarah Levi memuncak. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya, dan lelaki di depannya ini langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Levi sebagai peringatan. "Lepaskan pisaumu. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Dengan cara membuntutiku dan meremas leherku?" Levi mendesis. Tangannya masih menggenggam pisau. " _Yeah, right._ Kau sudah siap mati, _bastard_?"

"Kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak kabur, aku akan melepaskanmu." Lelaki itu terdengar tenang, tidak mempedulikan ancaman Levi. "Aku ingin bicara, mengenai Farlan dan Isabel."

Di detik itu juga tubuh Levi menegang. Dia mendelik tajam, menatap lelaki berjubah hitam di depannya. Lelaki itu tinggi dan bertubuh kekar. Dia menunduk sesaat dan mata Levi bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru jernih dari balik jubah itu.

"Namaku Erwin Smith." Lelaki itu kembali berujar.

Tubuh Levi mematung. Erwin Smith? Pemenang Hunger Games tahun lalu? Pantas saja lelaki ini bisa dengan mudah membuatnya terpojok sampai seperti ini. "Apa maumu?" dia mendesis.

"Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu," Erwin Smith melepaskan penutup kepalanya, masih menatap Levi dengan tajam. "Dan aku ingin menggunakan 'keahlianmu'."

'Keahliannya'. _Bastard_ satu ini ingin dia membunuh seseorang. "Aku tidak mau membunuh siapa pun yang ada di dalam kepalamu." Dia sudah membayangkan Erwin menyuruhnya membunuh kepala distrik atau orang-orang penting. Tidak bisa. Terlalu beresiko. Bahkan Kenny tidak pernah menerima tawaran untuk membunuh kepala atas, tidak peduli berapa pun uang yang ditawarkan untuknya.

Levi memperhatikan sosok lelaki di depannya dengan seksama. Tahun lalu Erwin terpilih untuk mewakili distrik 12 dan lelaki itu menang dengan mudahnya. Dan sekarang Panem mengenal Erwin sebagai pemuda tercerdas di seluruh distrik. Erwin menang karena dia berhasil membuat dua sisi terkuat di Hunger Games saling membunuh satu sama lain. Si brengsek ini dengan santai duduk di atas pohon, dengan santai mengamati dua musuhnya saling membunuh. Terkadang dia ragu kalau Erwin hanya lebih tua darinya 3 tahun. Otak Erwin lebih picik dari Kenny.

"Aku tidak mau menyuruhmu membunuh siapa-siapa." Erwin menelengkan kepalanya sesaat, menatap Levi dengan takjub.

"Kau kira aku percaya? Lalu apa? Kau mau menyuruhku merampok? Merampok siapa? Kau yang punya uang terbanyak di distrik ini."

"Tidak, Levi." Erwin tersenyum simpul dan entah kenapa, senyuman itu membuat bulu kuduk Levi berdiri. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan keahlianmu dalam hal konyol seperti itu."

 _Menggunakan._ Erwin berbicara seakan-akan dia sudah memilikinya. Levi menggertakkan gigi, tangannya sudah gatal untuk membenamkan pisaunya di antara alis tebal itu.

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu." Erwin kembali berbicara. "Demi kebaikan dua adikmu, sebaiknya kau mendengar tawaran ini."

 **xxx**

Farlan dan Isabel menatapnya dengan tatapan panik. "Kau mendapatkan rumah untuk kami?"

Levi mengangguk, membenarkan kemeja Farlan. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah jam. Sebentar lagi mereka harus berbaris di lapangan untuk pemilihan Hunger Games.

"Di mana?" Isabel bertanya. Rambut merahnya tersanggul rapi. Istri Jaeger yang mengikat rambut Isabel.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mendapatkan tempat di Merchant ini secepat itu." Farlan mengerutkan kening.

"Bukan di Merchant." Levi bergumam pelan. "Tapi Victors Village."

Farhan langsung tersedak sedangkan Isabel ternganga. "Tapi itu kan… daerah terkaya dan… dan daerah…"

"Daerah para pemenang Hunger Games." Farlan menyelesaikan ucapan Isabel. "Tapi siapa…?"

"Erwin Smith." Levi berujar lagi. "Dia bersedia memberikan rumahnya untuk kalian tinggali, beserta semua uang yang ada di sana."

Kedua adiknya melotot ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengancamnya ya?" Farlan mendesis. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Levi. Dia memang selalu tersenyum. Tapi dia itu… otaknya... Tidak bisa ditebak."

Levi menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Dia mengancam Erwin Smith? Rasanya dia ingin tertawa di detik ini juga. "Ayo." Dia menarik kedua adiknya. "Sudah waktunya kita pergi." Levi menoleh sesaat, menatap suami istri Jaeger yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iba. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Hati-hati, Levi." Dr. Jaeger berujar, seakan-akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Levi mengangguk pelan, keluar sambil menggandeng Farlan dan Isabel.

"Sekarang kalian berdua dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik." Levi membuka mulutnya, membuat Isabel menengadah. "Kalian tidak boleh bilang pada siapa pun kalau Erwin tahu akanku, mengerti? Jika ada yang tanya kenapa kalian berdua tinggal di rumah Erwin Smith, kalian cukup bilang kalau kalian di sana sebagai pembantu yang membersihkan rumahnya selama dia pergi untuk menjadi pelatih kandidat di Hunger Games. Supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, kalian juga harus membersihkan rumah pemenang yang lain. Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharius."

"Tapi kenapa…?" Isabel merintih. " _Brother_ , ada apa?"

Levi tidak menjawab, hanya mengusap rambut Isabel dan Farlan. "Janji?"

Mereka berdua memanyunkan bibir, tapi mereka mengangguk, membuat Levi tersenyum tipis. Meski tidak ada hubungan darah, Isabel dan Farlan selalu menurutinya. Dia mengantar Isabel untuk berbaris bersama gadis-gadis 12 tahun lainnya. Dan setelah mengantar Farlan di barisan anak-anak 12 tahun, Levi menyelip masuk ke barisan pemuda 16 tahun. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia terpaksa berdiri di paling depan karena tinggi tubuhnya. Levi menatap ke arah podium, di mana orang-orang penting duduk di sana untuk mengamati hari memilihan. Dia hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat Erwin Smith yang sekilas melirik tajam ke arahnya. Dia bersumpah kalau saja mereka ada kekuatan super, kekuatan Erwin adalah mengeluarkan laser dari mata biru itu.

Upacara telah dimulai dan pembawa acara berceloteh tentang sejarah Panem. Levi terdiam sesaat, teringat akan Erwin dan segala rencana gilanya itu.

" _Levi, aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam Hunger Games."_ Dia teringat akan ucapan Erwin minggu lalu. " _Kalau kau, pasti bisa. Menangkan Hunger Games dan setelah itu…"_

"Welcome to The Hunger Games yang ke 72!" Seruan girang membuat lamunan Levi terputus. Dia menengadah, menatap wanita berambut ungu terang yang sekarang berceloteh lebar tentang sejarah-sejarah Panem. Levi memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "… dan di tahun ini pun, kita akan memeriahkan Hunger Games! _Shall we begin_? Ayo kita pilih gadis-gadis dulu! Tradisi _ladies first_ harus dipertahankan, bukan?" Wanita itu cekikikan, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam toples. Jantung Levi seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Sosok Isabel muncul di kepalanya. "Oh! Lihatlah! Siapa ini? Margaret Crimson! Kemarilah, _sweetheart_!"

Levi langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Di sekitar mereka, semua orang mulai bergumam pelan. Samar-samar dia mendengar jeritan tangis seseorang dan Margaret Crimson naik ke podium. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Target yang mudah.

" _Apa pendapatmu tentang Panem? Karena jujur saja, Levi. Sejak lahir, aku punya mimpi untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan ini."_ Suara Erwin kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Nah, sekarang… untuk pemuda! Siapa pemuda beruntung yang akan terpilih untuk Hunger Games ke 72 ini?"

" _Kau gila,"_ dia menjawab Erwin. Dan Erwin membalas dengan cengiran lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang cemerlang.

" _Banyak yang bilang begitu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mengikutiku, memenangkan Hunger Games dan bersama-sama kita menghancurkan Panem dari dalam? Atau kau tetap di distrik 12, menjadi pembunuh dalam kegelapan tanpa masa depan, berusaha untuk menghidupi adik-adikmu?"_

Mata Levi tertuju sesaat akan lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di podium. Kalau dia terpilih dalam Hunger Games, berarti dia harus mempercayakan nyawanya yang ada di tangan Erwin.

"… dan yang terpilih adalah… Frank Steward! Selamat, _boy_! Kau terpilih untuk mewakili The Hunger Games!"

Levi mendengus geli. Di toples itu ada 16 namanya dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum terpilih? Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Erwin Smith, dia sudah beruntung.

" _Kalau aku mengikutimu, aku akan mati."_

" _Tidak kalau kau percaya padaku, Levi."_

Bastard.

Sepertinya mau tak mau dia harus menaruhkan kepercayaannya pada si alis tebal itu. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah podium dan dia berani bersumpah kalau mata biru yang tajam itu lagi-lagi tertuju padanya, seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu.

Levi menghela napas, kembali memasukkan tangannya ke balik kantong celana. Tidak ada pisau yang bersembunyi kali ini. Kantongnya terasa kosong. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sesaat, pikirannya terlintas pada sosok Farlan dan Isabel. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangan itu setinggi mungkin. Levi membuka mulutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia berseru nyaring, " _I volunteer as tribute._ "

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
